marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Marie
Princess Marie Amanda Decker, ruler of the Diamond Kingdom, is © Cherryberrybonbon on deviantArt. Early Life; Truth or Dare Early Life Princess Marie was the first-born of proud parents King Robert and Queen Amanda Decker. Her parents were good friends with the Boe family of the Sapphire Kingdom, as well as Princess Daisy's family, who had many playdates together. Princess Daisy was the one who had introduced the family to Mario and Luigi Mario and Princess Peach. At the age of five, Marie's parents took her on a picnic within the Forest of Illusion, right near a small spring called "Sprite Springs," where she met and befriended a small fairy-princess named Vista, who hadn't any friends. ''Truth or Dare Mario, who along with Luigi, Princesses Marie, little Karri, Vista, little Catherine and Daisy, was sleeping over at Princess Peach's castle to play basketball, had decided to play the well known game, "Truth or Dare" with his brother. Young Luigi had started having some problems at that time. Mario had told him that he had to kiss Daisy on the lips. Luigi, hesitant, nervously went outside. As he attempted the dreadful dare, he suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. He woke up and found himself on his bed, with Karri at his side. Daisy came in to offer to get him something, but he shooed her out of the room, sending her to get him some water. Later, as she was walking up the first few stairs, she heard a loud crash from in the bedroom, followed by a loud cry of help from Karri. She ran up the stairs as fast as her small legs would carry her, only to find that the window was shattered, and that no one was in the room. Everyone came up, heard what had happened. They'd decided amongst themselves to think of a plan to find them. Catherine, with her faithful suffed bear, Teddy, was looking around when she had heard light pounding sounds that seemed to be coming from the rooftop. She went up to Karri, who was left uncouncious when Luigi left for Catherine, saw Catherine, not knowing that it was her alternate form. She turned to Luigi, before finding out that he had changed into Mr. L, who told her that a surprise was awaiting her. But back at the castle, Peter, who had arrived at the call of Catherine's disapearance, knew part of what was going on; manly because of Catherine's had mysterious absence. So he told the story of how his grandmother was possessed, and how Catherine unfortunately inherited it. Everyone volunteered to help find the three missing friends, before it was too late. Teen Years After Marie turned 13, her little sister Karilinn Grace was born. At around that time, she had lost touch with Peter, though her sister, Karri, never lost touch with Peter's younger sister, Catherine. Just after her 17th birthday, the Diamond kingdom was taken over and brutally damaged by the terribly wicked Koopalings, leaving their parents, rulers of the kingdom, so weak that they could only use the last of their strengths to give their young daughters their powerful jeweled-necklaces, the Ruby of Truth and the Diamond of Love (which, when joined togther were the keys to protect their kingdom from any harm), and told them what they had to do to ward off the enemies. Not long after they had accepted their duty, the king and queen had passed. The two new rulers of the Diamond Kingdom faithfully used their new powers to rid the Koopalings of their kingdom. All the way from the Sapphire Kingdom, where the Boe family reined, they saw a very bright light in the direction of Marie's kingdom. Prince Peter went to go see if they were okay, and since then, they had been together. Later Life After the tragic mishap in her land, Princess Marie continued to rule the Diamond Kingdom, with Princess Karri at her side. Later, she and Prince Peter later had given birth to a set of twins; Michael and Penelope. She moved on in life, though not forgetting her parents, or the dreadful fight that cost them their lives. Personality Princess Marie is considered very smart, friendly and kind. She can be quite bossy at times, but she is always very loveable, too. Appearance Dress Princess Marie's dress design is a strappless pink top-part, a white skirt, layered with a two-layered ruffled pink skirt, and an orchid pannier-like sash at her hips. She has white gloves that each have a flap on the sides. She also wears orchid high heels. On her chest lays the green Diamond of Love. Her crown is embedded with two green diamonds and two light purple sapphires. She also has a matching pair of diamond earrings. Alternate Outfits Primary Sports Outfit When playing sports like tennis, basketball, volleyball, etc., Marie wears a strapless pink ruffled above-the-knee dress with an orchid wavy stripe across the bottom. On her feet is a pair of long, white socks and a pair of pink and white tennis shoes with orchid laces. Motorbike Gear When riding in a kart in ''Mario Kart Wii, Marie traditionally wears her normal gown. But on a motorbike, she wears a white jumpsuit, as well as a matching pair of gloves and boots. The suit is white with pink vertical lines that go down her arms, legs and sides. She wears matching accessories such as a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle, and pink boots and gloves. She does wear her traditional jewelry as well. Instead of a heart on her back, like Princess Peach, there is a pink diamond. Princess Karri and Princess Catherine have similar designs, though slightly different. Winter Wear Marie's outfit for competing in Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olimpic Games has orchid sleeves with leggings with white stripes going down on each limb, all under a pink mini dress with a white ring along the bottom. The outfit also includes white gloves and boots with pink laces. It also includes her traditional jewelry as well. Other For her Super Mario Sunshine outfit, Marie wears a long sleevless pink dress with ruffles on the bottom and orchid panniers. She also wears orchid high heels, as well as her traditional jewelry. Powers Unlike most princesses, Princess Marie usually doesn't need rescuing; not as long as she has her diamond necklace, the Diamond of Love, which is able to shine a very bright and blinding light at any enemy. When joined with her sister Princess Karri's Ruby of Truth, they are unbeatable. Relationships with Other Characters 'Princess Kim' Princess Marie and Princess Kim have been the best of friends ever since they were tw o. They love to hang out together and talk about their favorite things. Princess Vie Marie and Princess Vie are very good friends. They like to race together, and just hang out and talk while Karri and Vie's daughter Claire play together. Princess Cherry Princess Marie and Princess Cherry like to play games with each other. They like to chat; and eat pie, of course. Quotes "Does a diamond shimmer?" "A fairy is a girl's best friend." "How do I get my bangs to look like this? Well, it's very simple; you see...I really have no idea." Profiles and Statistics 'Mario Kart Wii' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' ***/** **'Top Speed:' ****/* **'Off-Road' ***/** *'Bio:' "Like and angel, Princess Marie is always so kind to everyone; except when it comes to racing. She even has the horn to prove it." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +2 **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +3 Mini Gallery Marie NEW thingy.png|Marie's updated look Marie new ref 001.jpg|Marie's reference sheet Hpy Bday Erin 2012.png|Princess Marie with her friends Princess Katerina and Princess Vanessa Marie - Then and Now 001.jpg|Princess Marie's original concept (left) and her current concept (right) Marie's Sitting Room 001.jpg|Princess Marie in her private library 1 Year Marie 001.jpg|Princess Marie showing her love Tanooki Marie 001.jpg|Raccoon/Tanooki Princess Marie Marie in Wonderland 001.jpg|Princess Marie falling down something Adventure Time Marie 001.jpg|Princess Marie in the famous Cartoon Network's series "Adventure Time" style Biker Marie WIP 001.jpg|Princess Marie's "Mario Kart Wii" racing profile B Kim and Marie 001.jpg|Baby Princesses Marie and Kim Winter olympics marie by yoshiberry1998-d3b1qa6.jpg|Princess Marie ice skating in "Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games" Mario hoops marie by yoshiberry1998-d3au6e4.jpg|Princess Marie in "Mario Hoops 3 on 3" Marie and Peter 1.jpg.jpg|Princess Marie and Prince Peter Kim and Marie Birthday pic.jpg.jpg|Earlier pic of Princess Marie and Kim notebookstuff__marie_sketch_by_yoshiberry1998-d350a0w.jpg|Princess Marie's very first sketch Category:Princesses